When it is desired to cover a large surface such as walls, floors, and the like , the art provides; substantially permanently attached coverings such as paint, wallpaper, paneling, linoleum (TM), inlaid carpets, tiles, and the like or removable coverings such as drapes, rugs, mats and the like. Heretofore, the art has not provided a durable readily attachable and detachable covering which is suitable for attachment to large surfaces.